Follow Me Home
by HolbyFan
Summary: Luc's been in India with Eddi but soon mysteriously returns to Holby without her, leaving Sacha confused and full of questions that Luc is reluctant to answer..Leddi and Sacha! :))
1. Chapter 1

******Hi everyone :) This is my new fic, I know I have another one on the go but this idea is in my head and has been bugging me so I just decided to get it out of my system! **

**Part 1**

He grinned as the familiar smells hit his senses as he made his way down the corridor to AAU. His skin tanned it was clear he'd been away for some time. 3 months ago he had walked out the very same doors to fulfil his friends request of 'going home', whatever that meant. Although, despite its lack of clarity he had in fact found home. He had found her.

_"Luc!"_ an over friendly voice shouted across the ward. He turned around to greet the larger than life being who he was proud to call his friend. _"Sacha, good to see you"_ he replied whilst enduring one of Sachas man hugs. _"You got my letter then?"_ Luc continued as they walked into the office.

_"Yes, yes, How was India? How was Eddi? Is the food good..? Chrissie's always begging me to take her somewhere hot, I cant stand heat myself.. anyway, Cant wait to see her, Where is she? In the van?"_ Lucs tongue stumbled as his brain attempted to answer all of his quick fire questions simultaneously.

_"I..she..India was.."_ was all he managed. The concern on Sachas face grew as Luc sighed and made himself comfortable at the desk. _"Your letter. You said you'd found her. Sorted things out and were both coming back to work..."_ Sacha began to speak slower and slower as the sentence progressed having realised something wasn't right. _"Luc?"_

He sat toying with the folder on the desk, thinking about how to respond to Sacha without more questions being asked. There was no point in lying, besides Sacha deserved to know the truth.

_"She's still in India. My letter. It was all true..at the time. Things just...She told me-"_ He didn't know how exactly to describe it. Truth was he had no idea what really happened himself. It was all so fast and before he knew it he was on a flight back to Bristol, Back to Holby. Alone._ "..I guess we weren't as compatible as everyone else thought"_ he simply concluded before getting slightly annoyed at the topic of conversation _"I mean you saw us on the ward, always at each other throats, intentionally winding each other up, disagreeing about everything..."_ Despite his anger at the situation he couldn't help but allow the corners of his mouth to curl in slight happiness, the thought of her and the past memories they shared at Holby causing a welcome relief from the pain of their current distance. Sacha soon interrupting his thoughts.

_"So? You broke up and you came back here?"_ he questioned whilst taking a seat opposite Luc. _"There's more too it than that!"_ he corrected as he shifted in his chair, both the conversation and chair causing him discomfort.

_"There always is, always will be, with you two"_ Sacha honestly fought back. He'd seen their relationship build and fall apart since day one and felt just as involved as either of them, if they weren't going to fight for it any more, he was. The world and his wife could see they belonged together and that their fighting nature was just part of what made them tick.

_"Did you tell her?"_ Sacha continued. _"What does that matter?"_ Luc responded as clueless as ever._ "That's a no then"_ he sighed _"I thought the therapy helped, I know it finally helped me to understand you and it would have helped Eddi to-" "Look, despite the therapy I'm still the exact same person I was before ok, I'm over the past and accepted it, but I'm still Luc Hemingway, I'm still claustrophobic, I still love my research project so even if she did know it shouldn't change anything...She left Holby to get away from me, If she doesn't want me around then-"_ _"She said that?" _Sacha interrupted. _"More or less" "So you did another runner?"_ Luc remained silent grabbing a bunch of patient files ready to exit and start his first day back. Sacha sighed. _"You two..If you're not leaving her, she's leaving you...both as stupidly stubborn as the other"_ Luc threw him an annoyed glare as he reached for the door just as Sacha spoke again _"So, why come back Holby?"_ _"You told me to go home"_ he honestly replied. _"Luc" "hmm?" _he spun around whilst half way through the door. _"Its really good to see you" _Luc nodded in response as he exited about to start his shift leaving Sacha lost in thought. Where was Eddi? Was she safe? Would Luc really leave her again given the consequences of his previous absence? He cared for them both too much to let history repeat itself. He need to know more.

**There we go! Please review on your way out..they spur me on! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reveiws so far! :)) Hope I've kept it true to their characters! All characters belong to the BBC!  
**

**Part 2**

Days had past and Sachas speculation had only grew. Luc was right. He hadn't changed. He was still the wanderlust, socially awkward double fellow that for some reason the AAU gang, including Eddi, had grown to love. Whilst sat in the office attempting paper work, Sachas mind elsewhere, He began to wonder if his two friends would ever be a 'normal' couple. He chuckled to himself. Normal? Neither of them knew the meaning of the word.

Shaking his head he tried once more to concentrate on the papers in front of him when he was disturbed by the sound of a phone vibrating. He looked around on the desk and under some patient files to find Lucs phone receiving an incoming call. It was Eddi. He got up and looked through the windows for Luc. No luck. He must have still been in theatre. He panicked and before he knew it he had answered the phone.

_"Ah, Luc finally you answer, I've-"_

_"Eddi?"_ Sacha interjected.

_"Sacha? Is that you?"_ she asked confused.

_"Yeah, sorry Luc must still be in theatre. Listen, I heard what happened and-"_

_"He's with you? In Holby?"_ This time it was her turn to interrupt, her voice a mixture of sadness, anger and guilt.

_"You didn't know? He said you didn't want him around and-"_

_"Oh and since when has he ever actually listened to me before?"_

_"So it's true then?"_ Sacha sounded defeated.

_"More or less"_ She mumbled.

_"Funnily enough, That's exactly what he said"_ He chuckled at how similar they actually were.

_"I told him to go away, I know he's very literal, but I didn't think he'd leave the country!"_

_"Well, you know Luc.."_

_"That's just it, I don't!"_ frustration beginning to become clear.

Sacha sighed. They weren't going to resolve anything over the phone and they certainly weren't going to fix anything without Luc being present.

_"Come home Eddi"_ He simply suggested. _"There's a job waiting here for you and by the looks of his face a double fellow who misses you a lot"_ He was met by silence on the other end of the phone, Eddi in deep thought, so he continued.

_"Plus, I don't know about you, but I really miss my muffin O'clock buddy"_ This time his charming whit was acknowledged by a small chuckle.

_"I'll see you soon"_ Was all she replied before hanging up the phone.

He placed the phone back on the desk before sitting himself back down in front of his work load. Just as he began to focus he was yet again distracted when he saw Luc walk back onto the ward. He grabbed Lucs phone off the desk and headed out the office to meet him at the nurses station. He got straight to the point.

_"Eddi rang"_ he bluntly stated as he handed Luc back his phone. Luc simply retrieved his property ignoring the comment that came with it and proceeded to update his patients notes.

_"She didn't even know you were here Luc, thought you were still in India somewhere.."_ Sacha continued whilst gesturing to his socially awkward friend receiving nothing but silence once again.

_"Right, well..She's coming back to Holby I think, so-"_

_"Well she does work here doesn't she, probably best if she does move back, save on the commute"_ Lucs defensive nature stepping in as he interrupted sarcastically before wandering off to see his next patient leaving Sacha to retreat back to the office to attempt his work once more.

Chances were he wouldn't get any work done soon. His two friends stealing his attention. Not that he minded. Since they both left, AAU had been filled with locums and agency staff that all kept him on his toes so he welcomed the break which was partially why he was hiding himself away and allowing Luc to do the majority of the doctoring.

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the last letter he had received from Luc. Re-reading it he smiled as they appeared to be so happy. It stated how Luc had made a surprise appearance in Kerala, how they went travelling north through India and how Eddi had practically pushed Luc off the platform when he almost chickened out of a bungee jump in Rishikesh. They then moved on and visited Nepal before eventually settling up in Kolkata to relax on the final leg of their journey. They'd written how Holby was their home and they both intended on returning to work within the next month. The letter was dated three weeks ago which gave Eddi just one week to take her job back or else it'd be advertised elsewhere.

Sacha loved having Luc back and couldn't wait for Eddis return. He just hoped it was soon rather than later.

**Please review on your way out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming! :)) Sorry if I've waffled on about travelling..but it felt nice to write about it as its exactly how I feel about it! :P**

**Part 3**

She arrived in Holby late the next day having finally heard of Lucs whereabouts. She didn't think much of travelling alone and was grateful of Lucs unexpected appearance in India all those months ago. She questioned how he managed to travel by himself all these years, the welcome break of being alone with her thoughts soon driving her mad as she over analysed what had exactly gone wrong in her life.

Upon his arrival he breathed her a new lease of life as he showed her what travelling was all about. He'd told her to clear her mind and stop thinking. When you're trying to be free and take on the world, thinking is the enemy. He instructed her to close her eyes, relax and go and do the first thing that popped into her head. The point of this, she of course questioned. He simply explained to her that it was the same reason you do everything in life. Because you can.

She soon adjusted to this 'not thinking' lifestyle which ultimately led them to the craziest places she had ever been. Knowing she could go and do anything she wanted gave her a new found sense of confidence. Realising the pure size and opportunity in the world gave her a new type of security of who she was, what she wanted and where she belonged. She was fixed.

One night he'd told her how travelling made the world real. Deep down we all know it's there, all the islands surrounded by masses of water. But when we're in our own little bubbles, splitting time between work and home and grumbling about daily chores, its easy to forget there's a whole world of people doing the same, and to Luc, travelling was the only way to keep the rest of the world alive and not just another shape on the map.

He had allowed her into his world for once, giving her a snippet of the lifestyle he had enjoyed for the past 10 years and showing her his understanding of what it meant to be free. She loved every second and for the first time she felt as though she understood something about him.

As she made her way through the car park she spotted his van parked in its familiar spot, it having spent the past 3 months parked up on his friend's estate. She chose to walk past and head straight to AAU instead in hope she would find Sacha first.

_"Eddi!"_ a familiar voice shouted as she walked through the doors of AAU. She hadn't the chance to reply before she was engulfed in one of his bear hugs.

_"Hey Sacha"_ She eventually replied before they walked into the office allowing her to happily abandon her hefty travellers backpack.

_"It's so good to see you"_ his words full of honesty _"You look great"_

_"I feel great!"_ She smiled back._ "It's good to see you too and it feels so nice to be back"_ Silence filled the room as both knew the next topic of conversation, yet neither knowing how to begin. Sacha eventually bit the bullet.

_"So, Have you seen-"_

_"No"_ she replied before he'd even have a chance to finish the question. An awkward nod signalled his understanding._ "Thought I'd come and say hi first, he's probably in his lab anyway, he missed it when we were in India"_ she smiled sadly.

_"Not as much as he missed you"_ Sacha assured _"Now, I don't know what happened out there, but you and I both know that research means the world to him, but he chose you and India over Holby and his research. Admittedly he needed a little push"_ He chuckled_ "He became a mess after you left. I hadn't seen in on th ward in weeks, he'd been sleeping in his lab and it went downhill from there really."_

_"He didn't tell me any of this-"_

_"He needed therapy, Eddi."_ he calmly admitted, his voice holding the torment of the memory. He could see the shock in her eyes. She had no idea what he had been through, just like he had no idea what she went through he left her all those months ago. They were even. But this wasn't about getting even, it was about fixing each other. He had come back and rescued her from her demons and she now needed to go and do the same for him.

_"I'll go find him"_ she confidently yet quietly said as she picked her bag back up about to head out the office, turning to Sacha before she left "Thanks" she smiled before leaving. He exhaled using his hands to rub his face, he really couldn't believe how bizarre their relationship was. They were certainly made for each other. No one else would have them.

She had checked his lab. Empty. She then headed back out towards the car park hoping he'd be safely tucked away with a book in the camper van that she secretly adored. A crack in the curtains allowed a small slither of light to shine out into the darkness, telling her he was indeed inside.

She knocked as to not catch him completely off guard but didn't wait for permission to enter. Upon the disturbance he calmly folded down the page of the book he was reading, before closing it and placing it by his side waiting for his visitor.

She opened the door and stepped in, glancing to her left he could not be seen. She turned to the right and there he was, sat in the very spot she had slept all those weeks ago. Their eyes met. A mutual sadness shone through. She once again dropped her backpack and then proceeded to close the door behind her. She walked over to him, his eyes not moving from hers, as a half smile appeared on his handsome features. Neither of them were angry. Both just misunderstood.

She sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, relaxing into his scent. He reached over and picked up her hand, entwining their fingers as he brought their arms on rest on his lap.

_"I think im going to have to get one of those electronic tag things for you"_ she quipped squeezing his hand. He chuckled resting his head on tops of hers. Both simply enjoying being back together once more.

**please review on your way out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

******Sorry this is a little shorter than others, just a filler because I miss them in the episodes, their absence on AAU is really clear and there don't seem to be many Leddi fic updates of late! :( Thanks for all your reviews!  
**

**Part 4**

The long journey had taken it's toll and the comfort of his presence caused her to swiftly drift off into a merry slumber against him. He slowly slid away from her before gently scooping her up into his arms and carefully carried her through the narrow van before placing her up onto his bed. He untied her converse, tucking them away underneath the table beside him, before wrapping his duvet around her. She mumbled something to him, stirring as she adjusted herself in the bed, her noise not resembling any known word, he assumed she was in thanks of his actions.

Later that night, she opened her eyes, this action proving little aid as she was met by the 2am darkness. The first sign that she wasn't in India was the uncomfortable bed she lay in. If there was something she didn't like about travelling it was waking up in strange beds, although actually, this particular bed wasn't so strange and, thankfully, it had a welcoming familiarity about it aswell as an unusually close ceiling. The second sign was the howling wind she heard from outside, that matter-of-factly, was to blame for her sudden alertness.

For once she had a practical amount of bed sleep in but that's not how she liked it. Allowing her eyes a few moments to adjust she began to look around for the object that would fit in the Luc shaped hole beside her. She spotted him over on the sofa, sprawled out awkwardly trying to fit under a blanket that was nowhere near big enough for him. She watched as he attempted to cover his body once more before giving up and letting himself shiver. His van really was the coldest of places.

Getting up and dropping to the floor she gathered up the duvet deciding to join him.

"_Budge up"_ She whispered as she began to clamber over him. Resting on her side, she had manged to slot herself inbetween him and the back of the sofa causing his arm to be wedged in the middle.

"_You know for a small person you're not very nimble.." _he sleepily moaned as she pulled the duvet around them giving him a gentle prod at his comment.

"_Didn't want you to be cold" _she shyly responded. He smiled to himself, as he unwedged his arm that was still stuck between them and placed it around her instead, he really did love her. Not that either of them had expressed this feeling to the other.

"_Why didn't you join me in bed anyway?" _she sheepishly questioned.

"_Thought I'd let you have a good nights sleep after your journey" _he said honestly without hesitation _"Although i'm beginning to think this sofa is smaller than that bed.." _he added shifting closer to Eddi.

She giggled snuggling her head under his chin tightening her arm around him making sure he didn't roll off onto the hard floor. A few minutes silence had past before she spoke again.

"_Sacha told me you had therapy"_ she bluntly stated, him giving no reply._ "It's ok..." _She continued _"I want you to tell me in your own time" _the truth was she just wanted him to be able to talk to her. She wanted to help him through his problems like he had her. She'd never felt so care free, relaxed and happy since he had taken her demons away and she just wanted him to feel the same. She still didn't understand him and perhaps if she did she they wouldn't have fallen into their regular, sarcastic arguments, then perhaps she wouldn't have got fed up and told him to go away.

There was still no reply. She lifted her head to look at him, finding him in a peaceful sleep. She didn't move her gaze for a while. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, she'd never seen him look so content. She didn't think much of sleeping these days, it often causes people to have the wildest of dreams but ever since he had been free she often questioned what the point of dreams were when reality was much better.

Kissing his cheek she repositioned her head back down onto his chest, Unaware Luc was in fact awake. He knew he would have to tell her at some point. He just didn't know how.

**please review on your way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, sorry its been a while, have been a busy bee and totally got distracted by the fact JM and SJP are now together in real life! Amazing! :)) How ridiculously cute are they too! instagram pictures...aww! :) **

**Noticed there is a major lack of Leddi fics and updates so I got back on it! Am also writing a new one shot/two shot so look out for that! Come on Leddi writers, pick up that keyboard! :)) Hope you enjoy this part!**

**Part 5**

Days had passed yet nothing had changed. If anything, time seemed to be going backwards and soon enough Luc was returning to his old self and trying to push her away. Their days working together were just like old times, but not in a good way. Full of sarcasm and the usual disagreements over patient treatments. It was like everything they had been through together, Max, the drugs, India, It was like none of it had ever happened and they were back at square one.

Off the ward their days had been even worse. They hadn't spent a night together since the day she arrived back in the UK. Luc spending more and more time in his lab before and after work to avoid telling Eddi the truth, this ultimately led to Eddi simply retreating back to her flat alone once her shift had finished.

She was beginning to find it hard to battle her way into his life. First time round it was easy. She'd broken down his defences without him even realising. This time, he'd built them extra strong as to not be caught off guard.

The day came when she just couldn't go on anymore. A stressful and busy day combined with his cold attitude had just taken its toll.

_"I can't do this anymore Luc"_ she announced in the calm of the locker room as they both changed from their scrubs. He paused at her words, the reality of the situation tugging at his heart. He was crazy about her, madly in love with her and yet despite the therapy and their travels he wasn't certain he could take that risk again. If something happened to her then he knew it would be the last of him yet if he walked away now, he was in control of the situation. He was in control of the heartache. Luc always needed to be in control, something Eddi first noticed about him. He wasn't sure, if he told her, whether it would make things any easier for them, he didn't even know how to tell her. One thing he did know was it wasn't fair on her to go on like this.

He sheepishly looked up from his locker and was met by her equally sad eyes. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her knowing she was right.

_"All you've done is push me away and I'm tired Luc. Tired of trying to hold on"_

He was in shock. He wasn't expecting her to be so bold and straight to the point.

_"I know you've got a past and obviously you've still got issues that you can't let go of..but we, us, we can't move forward, we can't get on with our lives and do this properly if you can't deal with it. If you can't let me help you. 'Cause I do Luc, I really want to help you, just like you helped me but you're not going to let that happen are you?"_

He stood there. Her words hitting him like bullets. The truth hurts. Eddi should have listened to him all those months ago in the car park. He really didn't know how to do this. Whatever 'this' was.

_"I..I need you Eddi"_ He stuttered as he spoke his desperate words. He so wanted her to understand. He couldn't lose her.

She bit her lip as he moved closer to her. She too was in love with him, but this wasn't good for either of them. She couldn't help but think she should have listened to herself all that time ago in the car park. Their relationship was toxic.

She lowered her head to avoid looking into the eyes she adored.

_"We're just going to keep going around in circles Luc, We're getting no where. I want a boyfriend who will take me out for dinner and who will curl up on the sofa and watch a movie with me on a friday night, the normal things. You can't give me that. Not whilst you're like this anyway. I'm sorry."_

She glanced back up to find his eyes holding back tears, he looked exactly like he did when she left Holby with Liam, she hated causing him pain but it would have hurt more had they stayed like this.

_"Eddi, Just let me..Eddi please"_ he fought as he began to head to the door.

_"Goodnight Luc"_ she said slipping her arm out of his grip, his attempt of making her stay.

She walked swiftly to the lift, she wanted to avoid as many people as possible and she knew he wouldn't follow her in there, so she was taken a back when she turned around to find him sprinting after and heading straight for lift, he paused beforehand eyeing up the perimeters of the space he was about to enter before swiftly stepping in order to avoid being trapped in the closing doors.

_"Luc! You hate lifts.."_ her voice full of shock.

_"I know...But I love you more than I hate them"_ The fear of the situation finally allowing him to find his voice, his breathing quickening as the decent started, he held her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. Fear can make people do very strange things.

Just as she was about to speak the lift began to shudder and eventually ground to halt as they were plunged into complete darkness...

**Please review! **


End file.
